ABC Slash One- Shots
by Cannkat
Summary: Basically just a series of unrelated one- shots written by me and The Best and The Baddest. Warning: Contains Slash, Femslash, threesomes, and I will add more warnings as the one- shots get written. Updated Weekly.
1. A is for Apples

The weather was really hot in new Rome, everyone was sitting in their houses lazing around, not the best day to go to the Gym and train. But Reyna was not here to train, but to observe.

And the obvious sexual tension between Percy and Jason was really getting on her already fried nerves.

'Just a little more time.' she thought to herself 'and you'll be able to get back to bed and relax with Annabeth for the rest of the day.'

A few moments later, her was plan set to action. Jason decided to have a break and knowing him, he'll go get an apple and a bottle of water, and if Annabeth's calculations were right (they were always right, thank the gods, she didn't think she could take another day of seeing Percy and Jason argue) he would take the apple that had Percy's 'confession' of undying love to Jason, they'll get together. And she won't have to bear through spending a day of listening to Jason's rants about 'how perfect and amazing Percy is.'

What she didn't expect was for Frank to take the 'special apple'.

'No,no,no,no,no...' A mantra of no's passed through her head as she watched Frank pick up the apple, she had come so far and she wasn't ready for it all to fail now.

Apparently Leo noticed her inner panic attack because he decided to quickly snatch up the apple from Frank's hand and quickly ran towards Jason's direction.

Frank grumbled a bit before deciding that the apple wasn't worth it and he took another one.

Reyna mentally sighted in relief before turning around to find Jason staring wide-eyed at a piece of paper covered in apple bits.

She saw him run to Percy, tap his shoulder and as soon as Percy turned around, Jason smashed his lips against Percy in a scorching kiss.

She mentally thanked Leo (and the gods too) that the plan worked before shouting at Percy and Jason to get a room before things got a little too... intense.


	2. B is for Baseball

The seven and some others were playing baseball. It was boys against girls. The boys were up at bat. Jason was in front of Percy, who could hit really far. Jason was at second base. Percy hit a home run, the ball going in the general direction of third base. Jason sprinted towards third base and reached it. Then he sprinted towards home but Clarisse, the girl who had gotten the ball, threw it behind him, hitting him in the back of his head. The demigods hadn't put on helmets and the hit was very powerful, so naturally, Jason was unconscious. Everyone froze. Some of the Apollo kids hanging out around the field ran towards Jason. Nico and Percy unfroze first and were the first to reach him. The Apollo kids pushed them out of the way.  
>"He has to go to the infirmary!" One of the Apollo kids shouted. A younger Apollo kid ran off towards the infirmary, returning with a few older Apollo kids and a stretcher. Will and Kayla were two of them. The Apollo kids got him on the stretcher and carried him off to the infirmary.<br>**Jason's POV- when he wakes up**  
>"Oww." I groaned, my head pounding when I woke up. The room was blurry. I attempted to sit up, but someone stopped me.<br>"No, Jason. Lay down." The person said. I obeyed the person and looked over at them. I could blurrily make out black hair and white skin.  
>"Nico?" I asked.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"What happened?" I asked, my sight getting worse.<br>"You got hit in the back of the head by the ball."  
>"How long have I been out?"<br>"A few hours. Percy was here but then he decided to go beat up Clarisse." Nico replied.  
>"Clarisse?"<br>"She's the one that hit you." There was silence for a little bit.  
>"Nico?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Can I tell you something?"<br>"Sure."  
>"Uh... well... you see...IkindoflikeyouandPercy."<br>"Can you repeat that?" Nico asked, but I could see him smiling slightly.  
>"Why are you smiling?" I replied.<br>"You can't answer a question with a question."  
>"Yes, I can. I just did. You heard what I said."<br>"Yep. We both did." Another voice said from the doorway. Someone, I think it was Percy, was leaning up against the doorway. My throat went dry.  
>"How long have you been standing there?"<br>"A while." Percy replied.  
>"What about Clarisse?"<br>"How are you feeling?"  
>"What about Clarisse?" I replied.<br>"I took care of her earlier. How are you feeling?"  
>"I've felt worse and I've felt better." Percy chuckled and it sent shivers down my spine, not in a bad way though. He crossed the room and sat down at the end of my bed.<br>"Jason," My sight was beginning to get really bad. I looked in the direction that Percy used to be at, at the end of my bed, "Can you see?"  
>I nodded.<br>"How well?"  
>"I can only see shapes. It's blurry." I replied. My sight become progressively worse. Now I can barely make out the shapes. "No, it's just tons of colors."<br>"Get Will or Chiron." Percy said. Nico, I think, got up and left the room. I could see some of the colors moving. The colors were mostly black. Percy, at least I think it was Percy, moved to where Nico was sitting. Around the door, some colors entered and were moving. They surrounded the bed.  
>"Jason," That was Chiron speaking, "What do you see?"<br>"Tons of colors, they're moving." I replied.  
>"Can you make out the shapes?"<br>"No."  
>"Is it getting worse?" It was, the colors were starting to get darker and black.<br>"Yeah."  
>"How so?"<br>"The colors are getting darker and turning to black."  
>"You'll be completely blind soon. I'm afraid that we won't be able to fix it this time."<br>"This time?"  
>"Yeah, I went blind when I was five. An accident on a quest."<br>"Jason, rest. We'll figure out what to do some other time."

**Written by me!  
><strong>


	3. C is for Cats(or kittens)

**(*Narrator's POV*)**

Our story takes place on a cold morning in April, the chilly breeze softly blowing away the reddish-yellow leaves and gently laying them Down on the ground.  
>The sound of rushing footsteps broke the silence, followed by a few curses as the mysterious person approached the park, on closer inspection, the person turned out to be a female about the age of 16, with unevenly cut brown hair, chocolate-colored skin and the weirdest, most stunning pair of kaleidoscopic eyes.<p>

The young girl's name is Piper McLean, and the reason she is running is because she's late for a date with her girlfriend, and her girlfriend does not tolerate her being late.

**(*Piper's POV*)**

'Annabeth's gonna have my head.' I thought to myself, I was so lost in thought about how Annabeth was gonna kill me that I almost missed the sad and desperate meow that resounded from behind a tree.

Almost.

I immediately stopped and turned to my right, where the sound came from, and I was met by the most heartbreaking sight in my whole life.

Two little little kittens, not older than four months, were huddled together, they were badly shivering, and I could see their bones sticking out even more with every shiver.

Unable to take the sight anymore, I lightly picked them up, both to weak to protest, and slowly walked to the bench where Annabeth was sitting.

**(*Annabeth's POV*)**

As soon as I saw Piper, I opened my mouth to scold her about being late, but I quickly shut it when I saw what she was holding in her arms.

"Piper, where did you find these kittens?" I asked.

"I found them huddled together under a tree, they were badly shivering and I couldn't leave the like that Annabeth!" Piper retorted.

"And what do you plan to do with them?" I asked.

She blinked a bit, looking like she hadn't thought about that part yet. When suddenly, a look of determination crossed her face.

"Annabeth, can we keep them?"

I sighted "Piper, you know our landlord said we can't have any pets in our apartment."

"I can't leave them like that without any home!"

"I never said you have to leave them out in the streets."

"Well what do you suggest we do with them?"

I thought about it for a bit.

"We could leave them at a pet shop" she looked at me as if I had just said that I killed five people.

"We could give them to Luke and Jason." I offered.

"No." She said.

"Why?" I asked, getting tired of the conversation.

"Don't get me wrong, I love these two and all, but they are almost always doing the freckle frackle, Luke is very demanding and possessive and they'll probably

forget to feed them or something."

I had to agree with her on that one. "How about Frank, Hazel and Leo?"

"They told me they're gonna be in France for a month, romantic vacation or something along those lines."

We stood there for a second, thinking of someone else to take care of the kittens.

Suddenly we both thought of the same person.

"Reyna." We both said.

"Then it's settled," I said "Reyna gets to keep the kittens."

"Okay." She reluctantly agreed.

We began to walk towards Reyna's apartment complex, which thankfully wasn't far from here.

"Hey Annabeth." Piper suddenly said.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for helping me find a house for the kittens, instead of insisting to dump them in some pet shop."

"You don't have to thank me, I'll do anything " Piper lightly smiled "for the kittens." She lightly punched my arm while I let out a small laugh.

"This date went better than I expected." I thought while looking at Piper's grin.

In a good way.

**Written by The Best and The Baddest**


	4. D is for Delusional

"Percy! Look at the unicorns!" Jason shouted dragging me to the beach, pointing out to the ocean.  
>"I'm not Percy. I'm Nico." I told him.<br>"Unicorns!"  
>"That's the ocean." Percy said, laughing.<br>"Nico!" Jason yelled and grabbed his arm. I shared a look with him, like, 'What's wrong with him?'.  
>"Annabeth! Help!" Percy shouted at the three girls sitting on the beach. They stared at us, laughing. "Help! Please!"<br>"No way, Percy! This is too funny!" Annabeth yelled back.  
>"You're cruel!" Percy yelled back at her.<br>Jason dragged us to the middle of the forest, while I thought,'sheesh this kid has a strong grip'. Then he just passed out, leaving us in the middle of the forest, when it was dark. I couldn't shadow travel, for some reason.  
>We weren't attacked or anything.<br>It took a few hours until we were rescued. Jason didn't remember a thing when he woke up. We put it off as a joke played by one of the gods.  
>Years later, we were still laughing over it, telling our children about how their 'mommy' thought there were unicorns in the ocean.<p> 


End file.
